Sin decir una palabra
by ThePausis
Summary: Ellos podrían haberse conocido en algún club una lluviosa noche, quizás nacieron en casas que se encontraban una frente a la otra, separadas por una calle, puede que sus hermanos mayores tuvieran una relación, también podrían haber chocado sus vehículos en alguna calle del concurrido centro de la ciudad, O tal vez, él fue quien entintó su cabello de rosa...
1. Prologo (O no tanto)

**Los personajes le pertenecer al gran Kishimoto. La trama de la historia, a mi.**

**Sin decir una palabra.**

Ellos podrían haberse conocido en algún club una lluviosa noche, el podría haberse acercado a ella en la puerta, ofreciendo el compartir el taxi ya que la había considerado tan bonita como para que valiera la pena el retrasar su vuelta a casa después de un día agitado.

Quizás nacieron en casas opuestas, sus padres desde que se mudaron no se llevaron bien, pero ellos después de asistir a la misma escuela, clase por trece años, compartir el mismo pediatra y la calle, como Romeo y Julieta decidieron desafiar a sus padres y en ese caso la historia había terminado con un final feliz.

Puede que sus hermanos mayores tuvieran una relación y por simple coincidencia fueron obligados a conocerse y eventualmente, uno beso al otro y nunca más pudieron dejar de hacerlo

También podrían haber chocado sus vehículos en alguna calle del concurrido centro de la ciudad, y después de una discusión en medio del transito, alguno de los dos había decidido invitar al otro a tomar un café y en medio de la charla descubrieron que el accidente no había sido mas que una jugada del destino para juntarlos a hablar y descubrir que no podrían vivir uno sin el otro.

O tal vez, él fue quien entintó su cabello de rosa durante los seis años que llevaba haciéndolo y desde el principio, tanto el color como el lugar se hicieron costumbre y entre tintura y tintura se comprobó que el chico de manos talentosas no era gay.

Pero algo es seguro, de una manera u otra ellos se toparon, no por coincidencia, en aquellos pasillos del parque y se abrasaron con pasión, demostrando que el amor existe aun sin decir una palabra.

Además de demostrar que el rosa chicle y el negro azabache combinan perfectamente.

.

.

.

**Conmemorando mi cuarto año en MSS y próximamente mi cumpleaños, subo este pequeño one-shot despues de un largo tiempo sin publicar nada.**

**Muchas gracias MSS, me has dado mucho.**

**Gracias SasuSaku, por ti he conocido personas muy especiales para mi.**

**Y nos leemos, espero mas pronto que tarde.**

Atte: pau_chan.


	2. —Ellos podrían haberse conocido en

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas. **

**La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora. **

—Ellos podrían haberse conocido en algún club...

Eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, hacia diez minutos una lluvia torrencial pronosticada para media mañana del mismo día azotaba antes de tiempo las afueras de la ciudad, haciendo borrosa la iluminación que con esfuerzo las lámparas trataban de dar.

Las canciones movidas, típicas de aquel lugar, no dejaban de sonar, haciendo que los abuelos de la zona, como cada domingo por la madrugada, no pudieran dormir en paz.

De las cientos de jovencitas que ingresaron de manera legal e ilegal, había una en particular que no había tenido una buena noche y sin su abrigo decidió marcharse del lugar.

Avisando a sus amigas con atraso, noto la caída de la lluvia tras la salida y espero en una orilla, hasta que uno de los tantos taxis que por una rara razón no se encontraban frente al edificio, aparezca para llevarla por fin a su hogar. O a lo que pretendía llamar hogar.

Por otro lado, la puerta de incendios se habría. Cualquiera que fuera habitual en aquel lugar sabría que la manera mas efectiva de escapar de allí era por esta.

El joven de camisa y pantalón de vestir, al ver el negro del cielo, llamo al servicio de taxis que por primera vez en sus seis años de salidas de sábado por la noche, se apresuro por mandarle un móvil.

Apenas cinco minutos después, el vehículo amarillo y negro hizo sonar su claxon y el joven que se encontraba temblando corrió hasta la puerta trasera sin mirar atrás.

—La tormenta no va a hacer mas que empeorar— comento el taxista ni bien el muchacho entro al vehículo— Se esperan ventiscas muy fuertes, tanto que este va a ser uno de los últimos móviles que saldrán de la estación. — termino de decir. Y esto menos podría haberle importado, hasta que vio a una llamativa joven de cabello rosa acurrucada contra el oscuro violeta de la pared de la entrada.

—Deténgase— exclamo. De todas maneras, aun no le había dado su dirección al taxista.

Rápidamente, el chico corrió fuera del móvil, acercándose a la joven que lo miraba desconfiadamente.

—¿Quieres compartir?— solamente dijo, extendiéndole la mano, intentando parecer lo menos amenazante posible.

La chica, con una peculiar cabellera rosa, parecía de secundaria, bonita e inocente.

Con precaución, esta lo miro de pies a cabeza. El chico parecía apenas llegar a la mayoría de edad, y a primera vista, podrías pensar que es alguien incapaz de dañar a alguien. Aunque siempre lo parecían.

Después de evaluar si arriesgarse a subir o a cazar una gripe parada frente a la puerta, y ver que de ambas maneras tenia posibilidades de morir, decidió compartir la parte trasera del taxi con aquel joven.

El coquetear de su sangre llamo al muchacho mantener la puerta abierta y entrar luego que ella, por un momento olvidándose de que la inclinación que obligadamente tenia que hacer para subir al asiento trasero, podría haber sido un momento oportuno para examinar un poco mas detenidamente a aquella chica que nunca antes había visto en aquel concurrido club nocturno.

Se dijo que era normal no conocer a todas las chicas guapas de la ciudad.

Dejo que ella diga su dirección, sin evitar notar que la joven no vivía en uno de los barrios mas seguros de la ciudad.

A medida que el vehículo se acercaba al lugar, la lluvia mas intensamente caía y un fuerte viento aparecía, lo que provoco que varios árboles cayeran sobre el asfalto, imposibilitando el transito.

La joven, que al parecer llevaba el nombre de Sakura Haruno, afirmaba que esa barrera creada por un gran árbol en medio de la calle, era cercana a su hogar, pero el muchacho de pantalones de vestir sabia que, si la indicación que ella dio anteriormente era verdad, su dirección se encontraba a alrededor de quince cuadras de su localización actual, y con zapatos altos y falda firmemente ajustada a sus formas no llegaría hasta allí sin pescar una neumonía o ahogarse en algunos de los posos que se encontraban en la acera conocida por su mal estado.

Después de protestas y acusaciones de ser responsable de la mitad de desapariciones de adolescentes de la ciudad, logró llevarla en una pieza hasta su departamento que compartía con su hermano mayor, que por pura coincidencia no se encontraba en la ciudad.

—No podré dormir así— exclamo mirando hacia todos lados al cruzar el umbral de la puerta —no se quien eres, ni si al menos estudias y no descarto la probabilidad de que esperes a que necesite ir al baño y en eso meterme a un calabozo estratégicamente oculto bajo la cama de tu habitación.

—Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha— comento mientras se abría paso hasta un mullido sofá para dos personas— tengo 22 años, estudio abogacía en la universidad. Vivo con mi hermano mayor, que no se encuentra hoy, y además de todo eso, soy dueño de una muy amplia colección de mangas. Ahora ¿Quién es la extraña que se encuentra parada en medio de mi sala? — expresó con un aire coqueto que, al parecer, exudaba naturalmente de su apariencia mojada, desarreglada y sexy.

—Soy Sakura Haruno. No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto— dijo lo ultimo, en medio de un molesto soplido— hoy cumplí veinte años, me encuentro en el profesorado de geografía e historia, vivo con mi padre y su novia y aunque no lo creas, escribo fanfics y hago cosplays.

—Ahora si extraña, puedes sentarte. Es un placer tenerte en mi morada— comento mirándola con simpatía, para después hacerle un espacio junto a el.

Sakura, como no vio otra opción cercana y los zapatos la estaban matando, se busco un lugar en el sillón lo mas posible lejano al cuerpo de el, que a su pesar, le resultaba atrayente.

Sin perder la oportunidad, tomo su mano y la acerco a sus labios diciendo

—Y feliz cumpleaños, Sakura Haruno.

Algunas tazas de café, un par de toallas y un cambio de atuendo para la chica de cabellos rosa después, la conversación entre ambos fue fluida y cada vez mas coqueta.

Podría contar que sin querer queriendo, se durmieron juntos en el sillón apenas llegaba el amanecer. Que al siguiente día, al no tener mas que decir, se dedicaron a explorar al otro con los labios. Que entre encuentro y encuentro, una relación sólida se formo entre ellos y que nunca mas fueron solos al club.

Puede que quizás él, en vez de ligar con tres chicas, bailaba con Sakura todas la noches de sábado y que un par de años después, esos dos jóvenes se abrazaron en el parque después de estar un mes separados por un viaje que surgió de improvisto.

Pero esto no fue lo que sucedió antes de aquel abrazo, ni a aquellos dos jóvenes. Quizás no le sucedió a nadie y esto es solo una historia inventada. O tal vez te sucedió a ti, y no lo recuerdas.

Pero eso si, el club existió, la tormenta existió, el taxi también, y puede que el joven que lo abordó, por efecto de las luces distorsionadas por la lluvia, a la muchacha temblando en la puerta de entrada no vio, y lo siguiente nunca sucedió. **  
**

.

.

.

¡Sorpresa!

Bien. Tengo que explicarme ¿Verdad?

Solo tengo que decir que algún bicho loco me pico y decidí transformar aquel pequeño escrito en un fic realmente corto, debo aclarar.

Tendrá seis capítulos, mas lo anterior subido que es el destacar que ya lo tengo terminado, así que es mas que seguro este tema se encontrara pronto entre los finalizados.

Lista de reproducción que escuche mientras narraba la historia:

¡Yey!

Royals - Lorde  
Let her Go - Passenger  
Inevitable - Shakira  
It Ends Tonight - The All American Rejects  
Story of my life - Glee Cast Version.  
The Scientis - Coldplay  
Fix You - Coldplay.  
Can´t fight this feeling - Glee Cast Version  
Somebody to love - Queen  
Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen  
Don´t cry for me Argentina - Madonna  
We can´t stop - Miley Cyrus  
Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus  
See you again - Miley Cyrus  
Let´s Dance - Miley Cyrus  
Halo/Walking On Sunshine - Glee Cast Version  
Fallen too far - Rush Finlay (Too Far#3 Abbi Glines)  
Hey Jude - The Beatles  
Eleanor Rigby - The Beatles  
Guilty all the same - Linkin Park  
In the end - Linkin Park  
Crying Lightning - Arctic Monkeys  
Going under - Evanescence  
Love & Truth - Yui  
Demonds - Imagine Dragons  
It´s time - Imagine Dragons  
Demons - Imagine Dragons  
The only exception - Paramore  
Ignorance - Paramore  
I don´t love you - My Chemical Romance  
Teenagers- My Chemical Romance  
Mama - My Chemical Romance  
Green eyes - Coldplay

Gracias por leer desde ya, y creo que sábado o domingo estaré actualizando.

Atte: pau_chan


	3. —Puede que sus padres nunca

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas. **

**La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora.**

**Puede que sus padres nunca se llevaran bien**

El que los Uchiha y los Haruno batallen hasta rozar la violencia era cosa de cada día en el vecindario. Antes de que nacieran sus hijos la situación era esa, y los rumores no confirmados dicen que sus abuelos también se odiaban así.

Un fuerte golpe retumbó en las paredes de la habitación de Sakura Haruno. Otra vez habían baleado el Santa Claus inflable que justamente estaba ubicado a pocos centímetros de su ventana que daba a la calle. Y que, por alguna extraña razón, era perfectamente visible desde el arbusto que se ubicaba frente a la casa ubicada a la misma altura que la de su familia.

Desde la ventana de aquella habitación que daba justo al frente de la casa de dos pisos, Sasuke Uchiha, de 17 años, ayudado una escoba, intentaba descolgar las molestas luces de navidad que no lo dejaban dormir y que cada año su padre "por orgullo Uchiha" insistía en colocar alrededor de la casa, haciendo que sea posible que los rusos la vean desde sus satélites espías cubiertos de misiles y, por consiguiente, tengan uno de ellos destinado a su chimenea, para lanzarlo ni bien se enciendan las astas de los renos de la terraza.

Ninguna de las familias quería ser de menos. Ambas casas median la misma cantidad de metros, tenían la misma altura, con la diferencia de que, por alguna extraña razón, alguien había tumbado con un arma de fuego la simpática gallina de metal que coronaba la casa de los Haruno.  
No tiene sentido el mencionar que Fugaku Uchiha, el señor de la casa de enfrente amaba cazar ¿No?  
Todo podía ser competencia entre estas familias.

La carrera por el nacimiento fue ganada por los Uchiha, ellos tuvieron a Sasuke primero. Pero de todas maneras, tanto su madre como la de Sakura fueron atendidas por el mismo ginecólogo, tomaron las mismas vitaminas y tuvieron a sus niños en la misma sala de partos.

Ambos visitaron periódicamente al mismo pediatra, fueron al mismo jardín de infantes, a la misma escuela primaria, secundaria y compartieron a cada uno de sus maestros y profesores. Sin contar que lo único distinto de su camino de ida y vuelta a casa eran las veredas. Transitaban los quinientos metros, en su mayoría a la misma velocidad y separados por los 8 metros que media el asfalto.

Y desde su ante ultimo año, compartían algunas miradas de anhelo.

Para nadie era un desconocimiento el que ellos estaban cansados uno del otro. Pero era falso.

Ambos estaban cansados de lo infantil de sus padres.

El verse y no compartir palabras a lo largo de los años, había creado algo en ellos, algo que hasta hacia un tiempo no sabían que era.

Sakura Haruno y Sasuke uchiha no sabían lo que era no verse día tras día.  
El campamento de niñas de aquel verano al cual Sakura había asistido durante cuatro semanas completas, provoco que Sasuke extrañe aquellas palabras comprensivas que se transmitían a través de la mirada.

En la vuelta a casa de aquel primer día del ultimo año de secundaria, Sasuke cruzó de vereda y caminó junto a ella. Al siguiente día, fue ella quien cruzó.

A Sasuke le gustaba que ella sepa comunicarse con pocas palabras. Que sea bonita y perceptiva era una ventaja también.

Y ella siempre pensó que el era interesante, hermoso. Y durante el ultimo tiempo, descubrió que la hacia sentir segura y de alguna loca manera, especial.

Día tras día se acompañaban mutuamente a casa y desde las puertas se daban un silencioso adios con la mirada. Hasta aquel día.

Una vez, cuando le tocaba a ella el cambiar de vereda, no llego a la misma hora, pero él esperó hasta que se dio cuenta de que no lo acompañaría como cada tarde.

A pesar de lo que decían, Sakura era popular entre los chicos de su edad, y en aquella tarde la habían invitado a salir, y ella dijo que no, que estaba interesada en alguien mas y cuando esta quiso alejarse , el chico la forzó, ella grito, y por esto la golpeo.

Su madre la retiro en medio de la sexta hora y no pudo avisar de su ausencia.

Apenada por esto, consciente de que había roto, sin querer, aquel acuerdo mudo de volver a casa con el chico que verdaderamente la tenia volando entre las nubes, decidió intentar remediar la situación de una manera un poco arriesgada.

Todo o nada, se dijo a si misma.

Como nunca, escapo de su habitación, ocultándose en las sombras de la noche y silenciosamente trepo por la enredadera que por suerte daba a la ventana de Sasuke.

Golpeo el vidrio con sus nudillos y al ver que los ojos de Sasuke se habrían con preocupación al ver su morado pómulo, supo que tendría una explicación que dar. Pero para eso no hubo tiempo. Porque al no tener mas barreras de cristal, el la levanto en sus brazos fácilmente y presiono sus labios a los de ella.  
Había esperado mucho.

Estaría de mas decir que aquellos dos jóvenes descubrirían aquella noche lo interesante de besar a quien has anhelado, que por fin podrían sentir que tan bien se complementaban sus labios, definir la suavidad de cada uno y experimentar cuan lejos era posible llegar con toda la ropa en su lugar y sin perder el control de sus cuerpos.

Puede que una vez que se animaron a revelar la verdad a sus padres, cada uno salió por su lado, poniendo como punto de encuentro aquellos pasillos del parque que a la altura de este mes se cubren de flores, para festejar que por fin eran aceptados juntos por sus padres, que la batalla de egos por fin había terminado.

Seguramente, en algún universo sucedió. Una gallina de una bala fue tumbada del techo, un muchacho con problemas de ira y disgustado golpeo a alguna joven de 17 años, y luego un preocupado chico de cabellera negra alocada la beso haciéndola olvidar todo lo malo sucedido.

Puede que también, aquel tipo golpeador termino un par de días internado en un hospital por una costilla rota.

Pero no en el que rodea a la pareja que estamos buscando.

Gracias desde ya. Seguramente, miércoles o jueves estaré actualizando.

Nos leemos. 


	4. —Puede que sus hermanos mayores

**Los personajes le pertenecer al gran Kishimoto. La trama de la historia, a mi.**

**Puede que sus hermanos mayores tuvieran una relación**

****

La noche en que Itachi trajo a su novio a cenar a casa, el infierno se desato.

A esta altura de la cena, Fugaku hubiera muerto cinco veces sobre el plato de estofado vegetariano, sea lo que sea que tenga.

Según Sasuke, su camisa bien abrochada con moño en el cuello, sus lentes de marcos anchos al estilo hipster, sus mocasines blancos y sus uñas pintadas de azul, todo estaba mal con el. Pero a Mikoto, su madre, la voz y el voto principal de la casa, parecía gustarle. Y mucho.

Ya habían cumplido dos años desde aquel día en el cual había visto a su hermano besando a un chico dentro de su auto. No le sorprendió ni le molesto, lo esperaba. Itachi siempre pareció ser... de esos.

Lo que si le impresiono, es que haya traído un payaso a cenar ¿Tan dañado tenia el cerebro por los gases que en vez de salir de su auto se filtraban en su interior?

Desde que recordaba, los pocos hombres con los que había salido su hermano, eran estudiantes de su misma universidad, que utilizaban camisetas de diversos colores, estampadas, jeans y tenían algún tipo de cabellera loca, aceptables.

Pero ese tipo era todo lo contrario. Estaba seguro de que se aparecía en clases con la camisa bajo los pantalones, como se encontraba ahora.

Lamentablemente, Sasuke jamás ofendería a su hermano diciéndole algo así. Eran sus gustos, su cuerpo, que haga lo que quiera. Pero era capas de recomendarle que le prestara algunas de sus remeras y jeans, aunque el extraño era tan larguirucho y enclenque que las camisetas de Itachi se le deslizarían de los hombros, por el cuello.

"Ese" llevaba el nombre de Criss, tenia 24, tres años menos que su hermano, era artista y, efectivamente, hombre.  
Itachi solo miraría a una chica envidiándole el cabello. Muy cierto.

Cuando la cena acabo, Sasuke solo miro de reojo el muy cariñoso abrazo de su hermano a Criss, sin pasar por alto que este le apretó una nalga.

Asqueroso, pensó en sus adentros.

Durante los siguientes tres meses, Criss fue un habitual en la casa, y Mikoto se encariñaba cada vez mas, y según Itachi, era "el chico perfecto".

De gustos no hay nada escrito, se repetía Sasuke constantemente.

Ambos Vivian pegados. Cocinaban tartas con su madre, jugaban al básquet, tenían sesiones de besos en el sofá cuando creían que nadie los veía y después cada uno volvía a su lugar, ambos trabajaban y eran igual de responsables.

Y todo estaba bien, hasta que comenzaron a invadir los viernes.

Los viernes por la noche eran cruciales para los hermanos Uchiha. Solo los dos salían a divertirse, y antes de Criss eso significaba ir a ligar juntos a alguna parte. Aunque era gay, su hermano sabia donde encontrar diversión para ambos.

Después de Criss, sus salidas eran a bares y boliches gay, los que este habituaba.

Debía admitir que era entretenido, claro, hasta que un tipo de dos metros quería invitarlo a bailar, o algo mas.

Y eso continuaría de la misma manera, si de verdad no se había asustado la ultima vez, cuando un tipo que llevaba un disfraz salido de "El Terror de Rocky" quiso ligar con el y lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento. Aterrador.

Al siguiente viernes, se negó completamente a salir con ellos. Sabia que eso significaba que perderían su momento fraternal de la semana, pero ya había ido muy lejos.

Era muy difícil ir a un bar para homosexuales siendo heterosexual activo.

A el le gustaban las mujeres, mucho. Y realmente era confuso cuando de verdad le gustaba una chica que lo ignoraba por la camarera.

O que le invite un trago un tipo con un disfraz de "El Terror de Rocky".

Le daban escalofríos con solo pensar en eso.

Y por eso, Itachi y Criss le ofrecieron una opción. Ellos le llevarían una cita.

Cuando le dijeron eso, Sasuke no sabia que esperar.

En el tema de mujeres, su hermano entendía sus gustos. Por lo tanto, no se preocuparía por si fuera bonita. Seguramente ella tendría un cabello espectacular y un cuerpo de diosa.

Pero nada podría haberlo preparado para lo que vio cuando el auto de Criss aparco, no siendo conducido por el precisamente.

Tacones altos, piernas largas, torneadas y blancas, caminar seguro, shorts, caderas anchas, perfectas, piercing en el ombligo, cabello rosa chicle, cintura estrecha, cuello fino y largo, boca rosa, ojos verdes. Hermosos ojos verdes.

Emanaba seguridad, sensualidad, y todo eso mas una sonrisa pequeña y arrogante le pegaron con un mazo.

El nunca había visto a una chica tan malditamente hermosa.

Cabe destacar, para romper un poco mas su ego, que por treinta segundos completos estuvo mirándola atónito, mientras Itachi y Criss compartían saliva en forma de festejo por ello.

—Tu debes ser Sasuke Uchiha— menciono pasándole su mano con una manicura perfecta— Itachi me ha contado mucho de ti.

—Estoy en desventaja. Nunca me hablaron de ti— Dijo, tomando su mano y activando completamente al arrogante Uchiha que llevaba dentro. Aunque detrás de todo eso, se reflejaba en sus ojos el intenso interés en ella.

—Sakura Haruno, hermana de Criss. Acabo de volver de una pequeña escapada a alguna parte— Sasuke quedo de piedra cuando ella le guiño un ojo y saco la lengua. Ese gesto le pareció de todo menos infantil.

A lo largo de la noche, ambos se sentaron a hablar en la barra del concurrido bar al cual los habían arrastrado, y Sasuke podría decir que estaba teniendo una de las conversaciones mas interesantes de su vida, e increíblemente, se negaba a quitar sus ojos de los de ella, por mas tentadora que se vea el resto de la imagen.

Además de hermosa y segura de si misma, era inteligente.

Sasuke tampoco paso desapercibido frente a ella. Pero estaba previamente preparada.

Había escuchado de el antes de saber que su hermano era el flamante y exclusivo novio de Itachi Uchiha, y no todo lo que le dijeron era color rosa, pero vamos, ¡Es hermoso! Se decía.

Tenia que admitir que durante las ultimas semanas se había obsesionado un poquito mirando las fotos de Instagram y Facebook de el. Y si, el chico tenia todo en su lugar y mas. Por eso, cuando vio aquel espécimen masculino en toda su gloria, solo tenia que verificar si era igual de hermoso que en sus fotos. Y no. Era mucho mas de lo que estas decían.

Porque el realmente le estaba hablando. No a sus piernas, ni a su escote, a ella. Realmente no se preocupaba tanto por coquetear, no la toco en ningún momento que no sea cuando lo obligo a bailar y ni allí se acerco mas de lo debido. Aun sabiendo que no lo rechazaría.

Después de esa noche, cuando en un gesto que simulaba ser inocente, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el coloco su gran mano en su cintura, apenas rozando su piel con el dedo meñique, supo que jamás encontraría a otro chico que la haga reaccionar de esa manera.

Esa noche, acostado en su cama, mirando al techo con sus brazos entrelazados bajo su cabeza, Sasuke también pensó que no habría otra igual

Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis fines de semanas pasaron y ellos continuaban hablando, acercándose.

Tocando los brazos del otro.

Poniendo sus taburetes cada vez mas juntos para sentir el muslo del otro.

Rozando los dedos al caminar.

Miradas.

Secretos susurrados para uno mismo.

Suspiros.

Miradas.

Suspiros.

Susurros.

Largas duchas de agua fría para Sasuke cada noche.

Sueños con de todo un poco para Sakura.

Chismes para Itachi y Criss.

Y mas semanas pasaban y la situación se caldeaba cada vez mas.

Itachi y Criss veían el fuego en sus miradas y se emocionaban por ello como chicas de secundaria por Justin Bieber.

Semanas pasaban y la tensión entre ellos era mas que palpable, y ni ellos entendían porque habían construido tal pared.

Hasta que su momento llego.

¿Vieron esos libros que te cambian la vida? Bueno, algo así le ocurrió aquel día a Sakura, y no podía esperar dos días mas hasta el viernes. Además era sabido por todos que tarde o temprano, explotarían.

Solo ella bajo del auto que había venido a alta velocidad por la carretera.

Presionó el timbre algunas cuantas veces hasta que la dulce Mikoto abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar, un poco confundida por la hora y su apuro por ver a Sasuke.

Sin preguntar, sabiendo que tenia mas que permiso por la que seria su suegra totalmente encantada, corrió hasta la habitación de Sasuke, abrió la puerta y sin mas dudas se lanzó sobre él, que estaba totalmente fuera del mundo con sus auriculares a todo volumen.

No mas miradas anhelantes, ni duchas temprano por la mañana o tarde en la noche.

—Podríamos morir hoy Sasuke, tengo que besarte antes de eso—Y...

Fuegos artificiales. Lo mas cercano a lo que los jóvenes sintieron tras el mas mínimo roce de labios. Y adiós al control.

Luego se diría a si misma que el pretexto había funcionado. Aunque también podría haberlo hecho sin decir ni una palabra. No la hubiera ignorado. Para nada.

Esto podría haber sido real, que el personaje de Criss no esta realmente inspirado en Criss Colffer y su atuendo y personalidad no es una loca mezcla de Darren Chriss, con un poco de Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson.

Que Sakura es tan segura de si misma por todo lo que supero en su adolescencia y que Sasuke de verdad esta totalmente flechado por ella,  
Pero solo las afirmaciones de la ultima oración son seguras. En todos los casos lo son.

Y... ¿Adivinaron?

Esta pareja tampoco será aquella que demostró la existencia del amor en un abrazo, sin decir siquiera una palabra.

Los Sasuke y Sakura de este universo no son nuestros protagonistas.****

No se lo esperaban de esta manera ¿No?

Amo Klaine Me inspira.

Gracias por leer. Calculo que actualizare sabado o domingo.


	5. —También podrían haber chocado sus

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas. **

**La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora.**

—También podrían haber chocado sus vehículos

Todo se encontraba medianamente en orden en la ciudad, hasta que se sintonizo el canal radial local.

"—Frente a la terminal de ómnibus se reporta una colisión entre un automóvil y una camioneta. Al parecer no hay heridos, pero a esa altura, el transito se encuentra detenido por agentes de seguridad vial. Se recomienda no acercarse a la zona para evitar un caos vehicular. Ampliaremos."

Sakura Haruno se encontraba mirando ciegamente la abolladura que el auto del mal nacido había hecho en su amada camioneta. Su padre se la había obsequiado al llegar a sus 18. Era antigua pero le pertenecía.

Quería matar al estúpido que lo había hecho.

Sasuke Uchiha pasó tres meses ahorrando para poder trasladar su amado auto desde España. La semana anterior pudo por fin enviar el dinero para pagar la barcaza que lo haría cruzar el pacifico hasta el puerto mas cercano. El vehículo volvió a estar en sus manos tres días atrás. Y ahora una loca en una camioneta había destrozado sus luces delanteras.

Eso no podía quedar así.

Ambos se encontraban en medio de la calle rodeados por oficiales y personas curiosas. Cerca se encontraba una ambulancia que había llegado por precaución y el enfermero a cargo se encontraba sentado mirando el show que aquellos chicos estaban dando. Cosas así no se veían todos los días.

La chica se encontraba agachada frente a su parachoques y a la abolladura en el lateral derecho de esta, y a unos metros, un joven colocaba sus manos en la boca por la impresión.

Los jóvenes, separados por un par de metros, comenzaron a señalarse mutuamente y a gritarse.

El se tomaba la cabeza, agitaba su cabello y se contenía para no golpearla. Ella tenia los puños a los costados mientras sus ojos verdes reflejaban la furia que sentía en ese momento.

Pero ella no se contuvo y le dio lo que se conoce como un coscorrón.

—¿Que crees que haces?— Preguntó, apretando sus ojos por la punzada repentina de dolor que recorrió por todo su cuerpo. La chica era fuerte, aunque no lo pareciera.

—Eres un idiota— Dijo sin mas.

Sasuke llego a la conclusión de que aquella muchacha, por mas bella que fuera, era una loca.

Pensando, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que tendrían que dejar actuar a la policía luego de hacer la denuncia sobre el accidente, así el seguro cubriría los daños de ambos vehículos.

En realidad, los dos fueron culpables, por mas que lo crean diferente.

—Discutiendo como adolescentes no vamos a arreglar nada— expreso alerta ante la posible reacción agresiva de la chica por sus palabras.

—Tienes razón— Respondió encontrando por fin la cordura y negando a su orgullo —De todas maneras ¿Aceptarías un café? — Pregunto, esperando que el guapo desconocido acepte su invitación en compensación del golpe que le había dado unos minutos antes.

Presentándose debidamente, caminaron por la vereda de aquella cuadra, dejando tras ellos los autos aparcados en un estacionamiento cercano, donde los encargados del seguro vendrían a revisarlos mas tarde.

Entre esa caminata y el momento en el cual los agentes del seguro los solicitaron, pasaron dos tazas de café, cupcakes y una interesante conversación donde se discutieron temas tan banales como la limpieza de los vehículos hasta el calentamiento global.

Entre ellos, los silencios eran confortantes, las miradas profundas y descubrieron en el otro que sus voces eran como un bálsamo para sus heridas.

Continuaron en contacto, y dos meses de café, películas, caminatas en el parque y miradas anhelantes, el se acerco un poco mas en una de las despedidas y la beso.

Desde un inicio, la química entre ellos fue brutal, intensa. Para después convertirse en tensión sexual y de allí se pueden imaginar a que se llegó.

Aquella discusión en medio de la calle fue recordada por mucho tiempo y que si se quiere, se la puede encontrar en youtube titulada como "Chica loca de cabello chicle golpea a morocho sexy".

Pero, en el universo de nuestra pareja que se abraza en el parque, demostrando la existencia del amor sin palabras, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.

**Como lo he dicho, solo quedan dos capítulos, y sin falta, al próximo lo subiré antes del lunes. Ya que después, no podre actualizar hasta el sábado -Internado, hermoso. **

**Atte: pau_chan**


	6. O tal vez, él fue quien entintó

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas. **

**La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora.**

O tal vez, él fue quien entintó su cabello de rosa

En signo de rebeldía, Sakura Haruno decidió teñir su cabello color cobrizo de rosa.

Porque su ex odiaba el rosa, y ella lo odiaba a él.

Ahora que veía, le daba vergüenza el haber creído que lo amaba. Pero ya no era una niña tonta. Sus abusos habían quedado en el pasado al igual que el.

Esa mañana entro al salón que le recomendaron y la recepcionista le anuncio que su peluquero la buscaría en un minuto. Y cuando ese minuto termino y el joven chico de unos veintiún años cruzo la puerta transparente, llena de calcos a la moda, la chica quedo con la boca abierta y con alto riesgo de llenar todo el piso de baba.

Cabello negro azulado desordenadamente bien peinado, ojos tan profundos como el vacío del universo, la tentación en forma de finos y besables labios, un perfecto torso envuelto en una camisa blanca y jeans negros y perfectamente ajustados a unas piernas largas que...

Y se dio cuenta de que eran altas las probabilidades de que sea gay.

No seria el primer espécimen perfecto homosexual del mundo ¿No? Miren a Matt Bomer o a Ricky Martin, y no hace falta mencionar a Freddie Mercury.

Durante esa hora y media, mientras lo veía concentrarse en su cabello, deseo ser esas hebras.

Eran de ella, pero no era ella.

Ustedes entienden.

Como despedida, él beso su mejilla elogiando lo perfecto que encajaba su cabello rosa con el verde de sus ojos y el nívea de su piel.

Los siguientes cuatro años, cada vez que sus raíces comenzaban a resaltar en el rosa, ella visitaba aquel salón y exclusivamente pedía al chico del cabello loco y sexy, que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Dio por sentado que era gay, aun cuando este la invito a salir.

Sin el esfuerzo de pretender gustarle, no se aplico mas maquillaje del habitual, no se vistió de manera reveladora ni sexy y menos que nada espero lo que recibió aquella noche.

El la busco, en su auto de los ochenta que restauro en su garaje junto a su hermano, y la llevo de la mano desde la puerta del departamento y al llegar al auto, sostuvo su puerta, abrocho su cinturón y demostró ser un buen conductor en su camino al club mas conocido del lugar.

Ya en el club, le invito un trago y la saco a bailar sin preguntar.

Bailaron muy juntos, tocando de manera indecorosa de manera —supuestamente— accidental al otro, siendo graciosos, sexys y encantándose cada vez mas canción tras canción.

Y cuando menos lo esperaba, él la beso. Sin miramientos y de repente. Expresando por fin lo que pensaba de ella, sin palabra alguna.

A él no le gustaba mucho hablar, y que lo entienda con solo una mirada era lo que mas de ella le gustaba.

Pero él no es el chico guapo al que buscamos.

Es un otro el que se oculta tras las tijeras y las tinturas en algún salón de belleza, esperando que entre aquellas mujeres que le cuentan sus intimidades, encuentre a su indicada que lo enamore con solo una mirada.

**Gracias por leer, como siempre.**


	7. Pero algo es seguro, de una manera u

**Este es el final de la búsqueda. Fue un verdadero placer subir los capítulos a lo largo de este casi mes. **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas. **

**La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora.**

**Pero algo es seguro, de una manera u otra ellos se toparon...**

Sasuke y Sakura se conocieron de pequeños, teniendo mas conflictos para comunicarse que el hecho de que sus familias tengan mala relación, o que simplemente no podían congeniar como para decir algo sin gritar.

Su problema fue que Sasuke no podía gritar, no podía hablar ni susurrar. El era sordomudo. El simplemente no habia tenido suerte en la lotería genética, nació así.

Jamás le fue fácil y dudo que alguien quiera estar en sus zapatos, pero de pequeño, lo que no podía dar a entender fue comunicado por Sakura, aquella niña que vivía y respiraba por y gracias a el. Porque si hay algo por lo que el se sentía orgulloso, fue de haberle salvado la vida en aquel incendio, cuando apenas tenia ocho años.

Él le enseño valores, a hablar con las manos. Ella le mostró que le era posible el demostrar cariño y amor sin palabras.

Juntos descubrieron que por medio de las vibraciones el podía escuchar de alguna manera al mundo, y principalmente a ella.

Cuando los años fueron pasando, su diferencia de tres años de edad fue haciéndose cada vez menos detectable a otros ojos y eventualmente fueron pareja, porque desde siempre debió ser así.

El no hablar le abrió paso a experimentar mas ansiosamente con mas contacto piel a piel, gestos y caricias las distintas faces del amor, y las notas los rodearon a lo largo del tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos. Porque durante un par de años, por común acuerdo se dijeron un hasta siempre, para ir en busca de nuevas experiencias.

Separados por un mar, finalizaron sus estudios universitarios y salieron con otras personas que nunca fueron de mucha importancia.

Jamas dejaron de extrañarse.

Y aquel abrazo, en un momento y lugar organizado previamente vía mensaje de texto, fue el final del periodo separados. Habían comprobado que les era imposible imaginar y vivir en un futuro donde no este el otro.

Los mensajes de texto, las llamadas vía skype no les fueron suficientes.

Aquella tarde, rodeados de flores recién caídas de las altas ramas que formaban un arco a su alrededor, las piezas del rompecabezas terminaron de encajar unas con otras, completando el perfecto cuadro que se veía detrás del cristal transparente del café de la otra esquina.

En algún universo junto a este, hace algunas noches el mismo joven rescataba a una chica de enfermar bajo la lluvia.

En un pasado tiempo, dentro de una dimensión paralela a esta, nacían dos niños que vivirían toda su vida uno frente al otro.

En otro universo, hace unos meses, una pareja llevo a sus hermanitos a bailar para que se conozcan.

En otro, unas cuadras mas lejos de mi actual ubicación, un chico golpeado por la vida no vio el semáforo en rojo e impacto el frente de su vehículo con la camioneta de una chica de cabellos color rosa.

En algún otro, el chico que amaba su profesión de peluquero veía entrar por milésima vez a la chica de los ojos verdes por la puerta.

Y puede que en algún otro universo, ella no se animo a hablarle cuando pudo, y quedó soñando con él sin saber siquiera su nombre.

Pero es seguro que tarde o temprano, de una manera u otra ellos se toparan, no por coincidencia, en aquel parque y demostraran a todo aquel que los viera que el amor existe sin decir siquiera una palabra.

Porque ellos son Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. Esta tallado en piedra por el destino el que estén juntos, que se amen lomas humanamente posible. Él lo dice.

No quien escribe.

**Fin **

#DatoInteresante

**Cita:**Y puede que en algún otro universo, ella no se animo a hablarle cuando pudo, y quedó soñando con él sin saber siquiera su nombre.

Yo fui esa "ella". Pase mucho tiempo pensando en aquel chico al que acosé tres días seguidos con la mirada. No tengo idea de como se llamaba.

**Esto se termino de elaborar el 23 de julio del año 2014, en honor a Sasuke Uchiha y al cannon SasuSaku en el manga.**

Espero que nos leamos pronto.

¡Viva el SASUSAKU!


End file.
